ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Grotes
was the alien who created Kodaigon in Return of Ultraman, which appeared in episode 43 "Demon God Barks on the Moon". Subtitle: Stats *Height: 1.6 ~ 45 m *Weight: 120 kg ~ 23,000 t *Origin: Planet Grotes History Return of Ultraman There was an onslaught of alien after alien on Earth, challenging Ultraman Jack's skills again and again, with Alien Grotes being the next one to try his luck. However, instead of coming with a monster already in his possession like many of his predecessors, he came armed with special chemicals capable of bringing objects to life to serve him and disguised himself as an elderly man in a village. When MAT became suspicious of him and sent one of their own to the village in disguise, they were unaware the alien was already aware of their attempt to discover them. After confirming his suspicions, the alien decided to accelerate his plans. Sneaking into a local temple, he used his Grotcells to transform a samurai statue into the towering monster Kodaigon, teleporting his monster to a lake where most of the village was assembled, both causing destruction and leading them off his trail. While his new weapon went on the warpath, he pretended to be a kindly old man and helped bring several civilians to the temple, only to reveal his true form and motives before taking them hostage. When the MAT member confronted Kodiagon, Grotes sent his new war beast back into the lake and confronted the man himself, and through his communicator, MAT as well. He made his demands and made his hostages known, mocking the heroes before vanishing. Keeping watch over his two hostages, he mocked any attempt to gain hope they had, confident his victory was assured. Finally, the time came and he summoned his juggernaut from its slumber and sent it to attack the village. Hearing MAT fighting back against the towering behemoth, Grotes quickly got up and started pacing, waiting to see what would happen. Seeing MAT refused to back down, Grotes prepared to kill his hostages but Hideki Goh transformed into Ultraman Jack as he raced to confront the alien and was quick to arrive to battle the alien, who grew to match his size. Quickly, the alien and his monster joined, Grotes using his beast as a shield. Grotes was knocked into the water when his pet was shoved by Jack into him but the alien was quick to recover. It seemed as if victory was his as Jack was unable to so much as hurt Kodiagon and the monster kept shield its master. However, as MAT distracted both, Jack threw the Ultra Bracelet, slicing Grotes in half. Dying, Alien Grotes fell in two pieces, lighting on fire and then vanishing. Trivia *Voice: Kaji Kentaro *Design: Akihiko Iguchi *Despite not being seen, Grotes is mentioned in the series Ultraman Mebius when GUYS team finds Grotes cells from the original place he died. The Grotes cells are able to turn objects into monsters. *Although not physically seen, Grotes is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *While taking Ibuki's family hostage, Alien Grotes mentioned his alien race cannot cry. Powers and Weapons *Human Disguise: Grotes can create a human form for himself. *Grotcells: Alien Grotes has cells of green goo that can bring inanimate objects to life and increase their size. *Size Change: Alien Grotes can change his size at will. *Energy Bolts: Grotes can fire bolts of energy from his hands but instead of doing actual damage, they teleport the target to a location of his choosing. *Vanish: By waving his hands over the jewel on his head, he can vanish at will. *Organic Palm Guns: Grotes is armed with organic machine guns in his palms. vlcsnap-error096.png|Human Disguise vlcsnap-error871.png|Organic Palm Guns Gallery Alien-Grotes-0.jpg Ultrmn Jck Aln Grts.png Alien-Grotes-2.jpg Kodaigon 2.jpg Alien-Grotes-3.jpg Alien-Grotes-4.jpg GROTES.jpg Alien Grotes.jpg|Alien Grotes concept art Ultraman Jack vs Alien Grotes Kodaigon.jpg Ultraman Jack vs Kodaigon & Alien Grotes.jpeg vlcsnap-error580.png|Grotes sliced in half grotesfig.jpg|Figure of Alien Grotes, by Bear Model. Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Return of Ultraman Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju